


Anticipation

by Tempest21



Series: Reprogrammed [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Electricity Play, Fluff, Frottage, I think?, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Poor Jeremy, Porn, Punishments, Sex, Smut, Someone stop me, Teasing, The tic tac is still an asshole, basically this is just Jeremy fucking the computer, blowjob, handjob, i can't tag, i guess?, i made the squip a secret sweetheart but don't worry about it, plot if you squint, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest21/pseuds/Tempest21
Summary: The Squip wants Jeremy to put a stop to his masturbation habits.Jeremy wants to make a compromise.(Pretty self-explanatory if you read the tags)





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some of you might be here from my Boyf Riends work, if so, welcome back :D  
> I started this a while ago, but someone did one that was almost the same so I kinda gave up (the second chapter was pretty much the same concept) but oh well. Theirs is better anyway. I finally finished this, my god. 
> 
> It's gonna be part of a series, I am a slow writer, but hopefully it won't take too long like chapter 6 of my Boyf Riends one did :(
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading!

**7am Saturday**

Jeremy tugged the mouse to move his cursor over the first video that caught his eye and hastily clicked it.

His eyes followed the spinning dots looping over in a circle while the video loaded.

"Come on, hurry up!" He said harshly, out of irritation.

Jeremy's nerves tingled and his shoulders were tense.

_Who knows how much time I have before he's bac-_

**Zap**

He suddenly arched his back from the pain of a strong jolt down his spine, causing him to fall out of his chair and hit his head on the floor with a light thud, muffled thanks to the carpet.

"Ah! Goddamnit!" Jeremy yelled out of the expected shock.

A familiar deep voice filled his ears.

"Jeremy, we've talked about this. Could you be slightly more obedient when I give you an order?" The squip stood over him looking unamused.

"Why not? It's been weeks! Is it really that bad? I'm going freaking crazy listening to you!" Jeremy cried.

"I apologise for your sexual frustration Jeremy, but it is necessary. Masturbation is seen as pitiful, it is not a welcoming act by your peers, they will think lowly of you, you see." The squip explains.

Jeremy finally pushes himself up to turn off his computer, as his plan has failed and there's no need to leave it on since he can't really see himself winning this argument. He then throws himself on his bed and stares at the white ceiling, defeated.

"But why? It's not like they would know..." Jeremy says quieter, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Whether they know or not, they can assume. And your release of hormones can confirm that theory." The squip states blankly, staring at Jeremy and waiting for another pointless word of protest.

"Won't me having a boner in the middle of the day be worst?" Jeremy grumbles.

"That's why I'm also trying to stop you from thinking about lustful acts in general and therefore this conversation is a bother to our goal."

"You can't stop me from thinking about sex if I can't get off! I can't help it!" Jeremy pouted, his face slowly reddening the further they are getting in the interaction.

"There's also the fact that you are subjecting me to those perversions and lewd fantasies as well, you know."

"Yeah, but..." Jeremy had not thought of that and had no counter argument. His shame and embarrassment burned red on his face.

"Jeremy, grow up. I can read your every thought. Feeling embarrassed that I know what's going on in your head is like being embarrassed at you knowing that you think about, which is absurd"

"Still..."

Being reminded about the "thoughts" that went on inside Jeremy's head wasn't helping his 'soon to be boner' right now.

"Your libido is very insistent, isn't it?"

Jeremy looked away from the squip, guilt bubbled in his stomach.

_Here we go, now he'll give me a speech on why I'm disgusting._

"Well, if you want me to that badly..." The squip said through a smirk.

"Shut up..." Jeremy said weakly, still turned away.

"I will. But only if you stop being distracted by lewd images all the time. I feel what you feel, it's uncomfortable and unnecessary"

"Well-" Jeremy paused.

_Wait, he feels what I feel?_

"Yes, I do. I am unable to feel the actual physical aspect, since this form is just for your benefit and is a figment of your imagination. However, because I am a part of you, whatever impulses that go through your brain affect me, also."

Jeremy stared, processing this information.

"I know what you're thinking, yes I can feel you touching yourself. I would be slightly concerned about that being the first thing to come to your mind if the context were different though, so be cautious of that line of thought."

"S-so you feel it?"

"As we have just established" the squip said, annoyed.

"How are you so... casual about this?"

"I am not capable of my own emotion, I can use yours to express myself, but you appear to be attempting to bury yourself into the bed trying to hide from this conversation, so I deemed it unwise to do this at the moment."

"But you've never acted like me?"

"I am programmed to adapt a personality that you are more likely to listen to"

"Why have you never told me all this before?"

"It seemed like trivial information at the time, as it is not my prime purpose to emote."

It went silent for a couple minutes as Jeremy's mind raced with questions and images, some of which he wasn't very proud of...

"Did you really just think about me touching myself? That's the kind of stuff that gets you off now huh?" The squip teased.

"W-what? No! I d-didn't..." Jeremy sputtered.

"I know you did Jeremy, not that what you just thought of would work. I can't feel anything Jeremy, that's why you feel for me."

"Well uh... w-what if you touched me... would that work?" Jeremy whispered half hoping the squip didn't even hear him say that, not that it would matter.

"It would, although it would be fake and just your imagination"

Jeremy sat up slowly and turned away from the wall and looked cautiously at the squip's face.

"W-would it count as masturbation?" Jeremy asked shakily.

"Since you aren't touching yourself, I suppose not"

The squip walked towards the bed and sat in front of Jeremy.

"If this will stop you from touching yourself, I am more than happy to comply, is that clear?" The Squip asks, sternly.

Jeremy swears he saw the squip's face blush slightly, for a split second he'd thought he'd imagined it.

_That's the first vulnerable emotion he's reflected from me I guess, or whatever he said about how his feelings worked._

This made Jeremy smile a little, but then go back to embarrassment when he feels a cooler hand on his right thigh, most likely done to stop his train of thought.

"Strip" The squip says casually.

Jeremy almost chocked at the sudden command.

"Uh I- um.... okay...." Jeremy gives in and agrees.

Jeremy slides his fingers under the hem of his shirt and carefully pulls it over his head, discarding it on the floor. Then he looks down at his now obvious erection and audibly swallows. Jeremy looks back up at the squip.

"You are nervous" It wasn't a question.

"Well yeah..."

"Fine, the shirt will do for now."

Jeremy mouthed a 'thank you' and made the squip look slightly bashful for a moment.

Huh, he's kinda... cute.

"Hush"

Jeremy giggled quietly, his nerves calming down. Until the squip leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeremy's. Before Jeremy could kiss back, the squip forced his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, making him let out a muffled yelp.

_He feels cold._

The squip swirled his tongue in Jeremy's mouth expertly, while Jeremy struggled to keep up. Jeremy feels himself getting harder simply from the kiss and starts humping the blankets bunched under him, almost instinctively.

Jeremy moaned into the kiss at the slight friction he was creating, and the squip hummed back in response.

Tingles of electricity danced up Jeremy's spine swiftly, surprising him and causing him to recoil suddenly.

"W-woah, did y-you do that?" Jeremy stuttered out.

"Yes, of course I did, it's how I shock you to get you to listen to me, remember?"

"Yeah, but t-those ones hurt..."

"Well, I don't think hurting you would give the most favourable response.... unless you want me to?" The squip asked playfully, the smirk reappearing on his lips.

"U-um, I'm good..."

Jeremy admits it sounds kinda hot, but he's already way too scared, if the squip hurts him too much, he'll probably freak out.

"Understood" He says happily, before moving his lips to Jeremy's neck and kisses softly down his skin. He goes over the line of kisses again by sliding his tongue down it.

Jeremy feels the tingles down his back again and shivers.

The Squip's hands start to roam over Jeremy's exposed pale skin. One settles on rubbing his back, trying to keep Jeremy calm, and the other slides a thumb over the waistband of Jeremy's pants and then stops in its tracks.

The squip removes his mouth from Jeremy's neck in order to look at him. Both of their pupils dilated. Both a reflection of the other.

"Could you?" The squip says, pressing into the clothing gently for emphasis.

The squip already knew what Jeremy was going to answer, but it seemed to make him less nervous when he waited for a response.

"Y-yeah, okay..."

Jeremy wiggled his way out of the cloth restrictions, leaving him in his boxers.

The obvious erection Jeremy was sporting was now even more conspicuous, straining against the fabric of his boxers, begging to be released from its confines.

The Squip felt Jeremy shaking and he was refusing to make eye contact. He determined the best solution was to take his mind off it, so the hand rubbing his back moved to his shoulder and the other loosely tangled into his brown hair, softly petting it. His mouth back on Jeremy's lips, but less aggressive and more loving.

Jeremy was starting enjoy it again and instead of rutting against the blanket again, a tentative hand reached for the bulge between his legs and experimentally glided a few fingers across it.

Jeremy whined into the kiss and went for another stroke until a jolt numbed his hand. The squip pulled back from his kisses.

"No touching yourself remember?" the squip sneered.

Jeremy didn't argue, even though he clearly wanted to. The boy settled for making a troubled noise and grabbing the blankets desperately, holding on tightly.

"Would you like me to touch you?"

"I... y-yeah..."

The humanoid computer grinned and moved his attention downwards, pressing a chilled hand to the front of the boy's excitement, he made no further movements however.

"Ah... um w-why aren't you...?"

"I wanted to see how long it takes you, and right now I think you are far too close to climaxing. No girl, or boy for that matter, wants someone who is easy, Jeremy"

"Uh, sorry?"

"Listen, you are not allowed to orgasm, until I say so. Understand?"

"Oh- um, I got it"

"Good boy" The squip sung.

The praise made Jeremy's dick twitch in his pants, the squip found it amusing.

He moved, so just his thumb was against Jeremy's arousal, caressing small circles into it. Leaving Jeremy panting, unable to do anything about the squip' relentless teasing.

Jeremy did however, realise that the squip was panting just as hard.

_Isn't he putting himself through this fucking torture too?_

The squip ignored the question. He moved his hand slower.

"Oh my god, please just g-go faster!" Jeremy demanded weakly.

"Put up with it"

The squip was losing his calm composure. It seemed like he almost stuttered... almost.

"Ugh, c'mon please. I'll d-do whatever you say...for a week..." Jeremy begged.

His hand stopped all together.

"Whatever I say?"

"W-whatever you say" Jeremy pleaded.

There was silence for a moment.

"Underwear off"

"I..."

"Whatever I say Jeremy, remember? Now.... Boxers. Off." The squip demanded sternly, yet his eyes still looked playful.

A ghostly jolt travelled down his spine, on the verge of painful, but not quite. Not an unwelcome feeling either, despite the flinch it pulled from him.

Jeremy hesitantly slid his boxers down his legs, then closing his legs immediately to hide his shameful arousal.

"Jeremy, I'm in your mind 24/7, I've seen you in the shower, stop with the timid behaviour, there's no point."

The words sounded hurtful, but his tone of voice was surprisingly gentle.

Jeremy opened his legs to reveal his painful looking erection, dripping wet with precum.

The Squip leaned over Jeremy's shoulder and licked a stripe up his ear without warning, making Jeremy let out an embarrassing squeak.

He expected to hear something like, "that noise is unappealing" or "never make that sound again"

...

It never happened though.

Jeremy didn't have time to be confused though, as a hand wrapped around his member and started slowly stroking.

"Oh- Holy crap..." Jeremy gasped, involuntary arching his back as the grip on the blankets tightened.

No one except himself had ever touched him before, the feeling was almost overwhelming.

The squip moved his hand faster, swirling his thumb over the head every so often, making Jeremy mewl and squirm under his cold touch. The squip's mouth moved back to Jeremy's neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin.

Jeremy's voice only got louder, he attempted to bring his hand to cover his mouth.

However, the squip zapped his hand again, replacing it by kissing Jeremy passionately, once more. Only this time more desperate and sloppy, after a couple seconds they were practically biting each other. Well, Jeremy tried. It was physically impossible for him to bite the squip. But damn, he tried.

It randomly occurred to Jeremy that it looked like he was fucking the air, and he broke the kiss and chuckled.

"You ruined the moment"

"Yeah, but... come on! It probably looks so weird!" Jeremy started laughing louder.

The Squip cracked a smile, but quickly turned his attention back to the task at hand. (Literally)

The Squip leaned forward to place a surprisingly chaste kiss under his user's chin, and continued to stroke Jeremy's length.

Jeremy didn't expect it and fell back onto the bed, biting the hand that wasn't twisted in the sheets below him.

"C-can I-"

"Not yet"

Jeremy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. The squip's touches setting fires, trailing under his skin. Jeremy's eyes were clouded with want, he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer, much to the Squip's dismay.

Jeremy couldn't take the stress anymore and, despite his efforts to stop himself, climaxed. Lightning ran through him, his limbs spasmed against a the sheets. Ribbons of white decorated his pale belly as he let out a broken cry of an apology, his eyes tightly shut.

Jeremy floated in the bliss for a minute, before hesitantly opening his eyes, curious as to why the Squip was so silent.

Sapphires met icy blue irises staring back. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Squip's pupils blown wide, his gaze looked soft. The computer's body was slumped. His neon blue glow was more lurid and glitches were happening more sporadically.

He looks so mellow.

The Squip seemed to catch this thought and was quick to adjust himself ; he straightened his posture, got off of Jeremy, and assumed back into his intimidating self.

_He's gonna shock me_

...

_Nothing?_

The Squip pretended not to take notice of Jeremy's confusion.

"Clean up, and try to get some sleep" He said coldly.

And with that, the Squip was gone from Jeremy's mind.

_Love you too, you piece of shit_

Jeremy grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I've never written smut before, so I hope it was okay. I might draw some art for it later, but because of what happens in this story, it might be difficult


End file.
